


Family

by Starofwinter



Series: Fallen [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sith Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Obi-Wan adopted the entire clone army - Jango wants to know why.





	

“Why’d you do it?” Jango has to ask, one late night when he can’t sleep, and he knows Obi-Wan can’t either, “Why’d you bother taking the Jedi’s place?  Taking on that kind of responsibility, that’s not a light decision.”  There’s an  _ army _ at his disposal, one that could take over the Republic in a heartbeat, and yet he’s sworn that not a single one of them will fight.

“Because, Jango Fett,” he says, and there’s a weight to the way the man says his name that Jango will never be able to puzzle out, “You are  _ mine _ .  You, and Boba, and all of your other ade, you are  _ mine _ , in exactly the same way that I am yours, body and soul.  There is  _ nothing  _ I would not do for you.”  Obi-Wan’s eyes blaze as they meet his, and Jango nods - whether it’s understanding or something that might be a millennia-old self preservation instinct, he isn’t sure.  “I’ve  _ seen _ what would happen if I did not.  I’ve seen how many of your children die.  I will  _ never _ let that happen.  They are not blood of my blood, or flesh of my flesh, but they are  _ mine _ .”  His words chill Jango to the bone.  He’d forced himself to stay distant from the children who’d been created from his genes because he knew what they were created for, but it had ripped him apart.  Then the crazy fuck of a Temple-raised not-Sith he’d had the poor judgment to fall in love with had tracked him back to Kamino, posed as the man who’d commissioned himself an army, and told Jango in no uncertain terms that not a single one of the children there would see combat unless they chose it for themselves.  It changed everything.

He could have kissed him.  He  _ did _ kiss him, at least until Boba complained that they were being gross, and Obi-Wan pulled away with a laugh to introduce himself.  Jango couldn’t remember if he’d ever felt so damned happy.

Now, he spends every spare moment he can getting to know his kids.  There are too many of them to know individually, but he does his damned best, and he’s at least passingly familiar with most.  Cody has attached himself to Obi-Wan with a quiet intensity, the little boy fiercely protective already.  Obi-Wan ends up carrying him around when he can’t push himself any longer, and the look in his riduur’s eyes at the moment is soft and utterly adoring - the picture of a doting parent.  Jango can’t help a smile.  It should look strange on the man he’s watched commit murder without moving a muscle, but it doesn’t.  If anything, it only strengthens the impression of a predator with its cubs, allowing them to climb and play all over, but ready to rend a threat to them limb from limb.  Obi-Wan looks up at him and smiles, and Jango can’t keep himself from smiling back at him.  Fuck, he’s in love, and he wouldn’t change a damned thing.


End file.
